1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly system for securing an adjusting strap to a frame of goggles with innovatory convenience and security features, and more particularly to an assembly system that can promptly and firmly assemble an adjusting strap to a frame of goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety goggles to protect their eyes. Besides, many people who swim or work in the water must wear swim goggles to protect their eyes. Generally, a pair of conventional goggles is provided with an adjusting strap for a wearer to adjust the length to fit the wearer""s head, so as to wear securely and comfortably.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a pair of conventional goggles 10, is composed by an inner frame 101 and an outer frame 102. One jointing block 20 is provided to secure to each end of the goggles 10 and to be passed by an adjusting strap 30. Each jointing block 20 is provided with two protrusions 201 at both sides of the head portion, and the head portion of each jointing block 20 is inserted into each cavity 1012 in each protective ear 1011 of each inner frame 101, so as for the two protrusions 201 of each jointing block 20 to be caught in each cavity 1012 of each protective ear 1011. Each hook member 1021 of the outer frame 102 is inserted into each cavity 1012 to be against the catching piece 1013 of each protective ear 1011, so as to prevent the head portion of each jointing block 20 from falling off.
Referring to FIGS. 4,5 and 6, the other portion of each jointing block 20 is a buckle ring with an operating strip 202, on each operating strip 202 is provided with a flange 2021, and a row of teeth are provided at the front end of each operating strip 202. When each operating strip 202 is moved outward by operating each flange 2021, each end of the adjusting strap 30 can pass through each buckle ring of each operating strip 202 and reach a predetermined position. When each flange 2021 of each operating strip 202 is released, the row of teeth of each operating strip 202 will grip the crisscross grains 301 in the adjusting strap 30, so as to make the adjusting strap 30 be secured to the frame of the goggles 10.
Although the conventional adjusting strap 30 can be secured to the frame of the goggles 10 by means of two jointing blocks 20, the parts are numerous, and the assembly process of each jointing block 20 to the goggles 10 is complicated, so as to add material and process cost. Moreover, because the crisscross grains 301 in the adjusting strap 30 are not deep enough and easily scraped away after a period of time, they can not be gripped firmly by the row of teeth of each operating strip 202, and the adjusting strap 30 will be easily moved when being slightly pulled.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide an assembly system for securing an adjusting strap to a frame of goggles that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of the conventional arts.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an an assembly system that can promptly and firmly assemble an adjusting strap to a frame of goggles.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly system which can save cost and time for assembly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly system whose each jointing block has an operating member being provided with a flange convenient for being operated by a user.
It is a further objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly system whose adjusting strap will not be scraped away after being used for a long time.
Accordingly, an assembly system for securing an adjusting strap to a frame of goggles includes a pair of goggles, two jointing blocks and an adjusting strap. The pair of goggles are provided with a cavity at each side of the frame for a jointing block. One side of each cavity has a groove, and a hollow is provided in each end of the lens. Two jointing blocks are respectively connected with one end of the frame. Each jointing block has a front inserting portion, and a hooking foot is provided on the inward surface of each inserting portion so as to be caught in each hollow of the lens, and the other portion of each jointing block is formed as a buckle ring. An upper operating member extends above each buckle ring, and each operating member has a flanged curve at the front end. Both end sections of the adjusting strap are provided to respectively pass each buckle ring, a row of spaced teeth are provided on each end section, and each tooth has a slant surface on one side. The middle section of the adjusting strap is provided with a plurality of flanged granules.